Life is Soo Harsh
by digigurl1
Summary: T/P!! its my first DBZ fics so be KIND. please R&R! review always!!


HI! my first DBZ fic... yes its T/P and so please R/R !!!!  
** THis story is dedicated to my friends, Raven and Moon_sparkle (dont ask me why)  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own DBZ or its characters  
  
*i have some spellin probs so pleez excuse~me~  
  
Pan is 18, Trunks is 32, Bra is 18, Goten 33, Marron is 26, Ubuu is 28 and ill add on as a go..  
@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$  
"what!!??" Pan yelled so loudly to make Videl jump 9 feet into the air, literally.  
  
"honey, its not that hard to go to CC and..." she had to stop cauze Pan ran outside and shut the door to her room. "meet the briefs once again.." she then finished.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
meanwhile, Brief's residence:  
Trunks was pacing back and forth and back and forth, waiting for 6 to come. He would see Pan again... PAN!! he hadnt seen her for years!! well, she just HAD to move to her cousin's house in a city like half way around the world away... for 4 years... he hadnt heard from her... and she just HAD to admit that she had a crush on him like ever since she was a kid RIGHT before she went away before he could even say anything to her...  
  
He was very confused. How much could she have changed? She was just.. Pan.. and he certainly hoped that she had gotten over the crush, since he was going out with this other gurl.. none other than Marron, one of her best friends.  
  
But then why did he miss her much?  
  
He heard a slam on the door. He turned around and saw Bra.  
  
"what do you want,"growled trunks  
"well, trunks uve GOT to dress up, you know, Sons are coming and everything, and all youre wearing is.. jeans and a dirty shirt.  
  
"what do you expect me to wear, suit?" trunks yelled  
"GREAT idea!!" bra yelled, pushing him toward the stairs. "NOW youve got only 30 minutes!!! HURRY UP!!"  
  
"Is marron going 2 be here?" trunks asked.  
"No you idiot, she's not. rest of the gangs coming though. Marron has something to do, remember??!! Were you listening????"  
"oh" said trunk, actually relieved, for some reason.  
  
"TRUNKS!!BRA!! R U DONE YET!!??" bulmas voice echoed throughout the house.  
  
"no mom were working on it!!" bra yelled, pushing trunks in his room. "hurry up amd wear SOMETHING, trunks!!" bra whispered harshly and closed the door.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
Pan looked at the clock.. 15 minutes before they leave... and she was wearing a tanktop with a mini skirt that showed her curves ppuurrrfectly.  
  
Goten suddenly came in and yelled "PAN IF YOU DONT HURRY UP WE'RE.."then he opened his eyes WIDELY and murmured which sounded so much like "WOW NOW THATS.."   
  
"SHUT UP AND GO OUTSIDE UNCLE GOTEN!!" Pan yelled and Goten went outside, flinched. Goten looked at the closed door, murmuring, "now, ladies and gentlemen, Marron has a competition..."  
  
"Pan, honey, are you done?" Yelled Gohan.  
  
'I HOPE i was.' thought pan, putting on some more make-up, for heavens sake. "YES DADDY!" she yelled.  
  
"LETS GO THEN!!" Gohan yelled. Pan was going to fly out of her window, but then thought it was too unladylike, so she just walked downstairs.   
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
At briefs residence, 6 pm  
"HI!!!!!" As soon as she walked in, Pan was passed around the room for hugs and kisses.   
"Oh my goodness, Pan, you've grown!!!!!" bulma screamed.   
"ahhhhhhhhhh!!!" bra yelled, running toward pan to hug her ever so tightly.   
"stop it bra, youre choking me," Pan said.  
"oops, sorry" Bra said. Pan gasped. Partly because Bra hugged her, nearly choking her to death, and partly because she saw.. HIM.  
Trunks was at the verrry corner, glaring at everyone, and mostly, HER.  
  
WHY was he?? Pan wondered...  
"HEY WAIT A MINUTE" Goku yelled. "are we going to stand here just choking my Pan to death? lets go to kitchen and eat!! I'm HUNGRY!"  
Everyone laughed at Goku's usual appetite. "Yes,lets," Vegeta called out.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
At the kitchen:   
"Pan, honey, sit right here," bulma said, pointing to a seat right next to Trunk's.  
"But, Bulma," Pan started but was stopped by Videl, Gohan, and Bulma's 'dont argue' look. "oh, okay," she said and sat down.   
  
so the sitting arrangements were:   
  
Bulma Videl Gohan ChiChi Bra Goten  
Vegeta yadayadayada... Goku  
piccolo Trunks Pan Ubuu Krillin 18  
  
Meanwhile, Pan could feel BOTH trunks and ubuu's eyes on her. She felt SOOO nervous.   
Food came out, they started eating ever so joyfully. She felt a hand on her left shoulder, and figured it would be Trunks, and it was..   
  
this is the end of the chapter. please R/R !! REVIEW ALWAYS! 


End file.
